Dead
by AllyKnight
Summary: What happens when Chad goes to Sonny's funeral? Read to find out! Rated T just to be safe
1. Tragedy

_My first fanfic! *parties* Warning: not that great. But still... READ!_

_~Alex_

I was shooting a scene for episode #98 of _Mackenzie Falls_ when I recieved the news.

"In the night, I hear 'em talk the coldest story ever told. Somewhere far along his road he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..." It was Sonny's ringtone, which happened to ruin a dramatic moment Portlyn and I were playing.

I groaned. As much as I hated it, it was too late to ignore the call, since Chris - our director - already yelled "CUT!"

"What do you want, Munroe?" I demanded in a harsh tone, answering the phone. "You always call at the wrong times."

"Cooper, it's not Sonny - it's Tawni." The person on the other line told me.

"That's even worse!" I screamed into my cellular.

"I'm going to ignore that as I tell you something far more important," I could already tell she was peeved.

"What's more important than _Mackenzie Falls_?" I asked, annoyed.

"Sonny." Was all she said.

"Sonny? How is _she_ important?" I emphasized on the "she".

"Because," Tawni began. I think I even heard her begin to cry. "Sonny Munroe is d-dead." She started to sob even more when she said the word "dead"

"What? How? It can't be! Sonny's only sixteen!" Sonny's face suddenly appeared in my mind. All of these good memories I had with her were rushing through my head, even the pointless bickering.

"S-She was on her way home from a date -" Tawni was still crying, but I interrupted her.

"A date? With who?" God, I sounded like a stalker.

Tawni stopped crying for a moment. "Why do you care?"

"Because I can." I was mad at myslef for coming up with the lamest comebacks.

"Z-Zac was driving her home around midnight last night, and out of nowhere, a drunk driver crashed into them at an i-intersection." Tawni wailed.

"Efron? She was on a date with Efron? God, I hate him SO much." I sounded like an idiot.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! YOU'RE MISSING THE BIG PICTURE!" She yelled at me. "ALLISON MUNROE IS DEAD AND YOU DON'T CARE THE SLIGHTEST BIT!"

I felt stupid. "Oh. Umm...sorry?"

"She's having a funeral on Saturday. I'll text you the address." Tawni told me. "_If _you want to come." And she immediately hung up.

I sat down in my dressing room hoping this was just a bad nightmare. Sonny Munroe couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. I thought of all the things I was going to miss about her - her bubbly personality, the way she blushes when I'm around, her stupid cuteness -

I felt my cell phone vibrate. I got the text from Tawni.

"_Agape Funeral Home_

_4250 S Central Ave_

_Los Angeles, California 90011"_

"Attention: _Mackenzie Falls _cast," Chris boomed over the intercom. "Report to set ASAP."

I sighed and headed back toward the set.

**********************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, at the _So Random! _prop house, Ashton Kutcher arrives.

"ASHTON!" Tawni yelled. "It's so good to see you! I'm guessing you got my text?"

"Mmhmm." He replied. "And I love your plan. I'll be ready at the funeral."

"Good." Tawni smiled. "The look on Chad's face is gonna be priceless." She laughed.

_See? Told ya! Not that great. And it was short. So yeah..._

_And where did Ashton Kutcher come from? xD_

_Review! And give me the cold, hard, honest truth, no matter how horrible it may be. _

_Thanks! _

_~Alex_


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Hey guys, I know you all hate these author's notes, but I just wanted to apologize for never updating. I can't update because I rarely ever get a chance to use the computer, so I'm forced to use my iTouch most of the time.**_

**_But anyways, I've got other fanfics written down in my notebooks such as an extremely stupid SWAC one called "Why Girls Wear High Heels" which I wrote down when I was bored and was inspired from how I my friend Jack kept giving me tips on how to make my kicks hurt even more. xD Thanks, Jack. I also have a SWAC/Harry Potter cross over that is currently title-less, but I'm working on it._**

**_...And of course, my first fanfic that I made last year called "Haley Wright", a Hannah Montana multi-chapter. I'm gonna attempt to publish them to FF ASAP._**

**_So yeah..._**

**_Again, sorry for the author's note, but I just wanted to tell you why I never update! Sorry!_**

**_~Alex_**


End file.
